A l'ombre les merveilles
by Hermaline
Summary: Un rendezvous enchanteur


Titre : A l'ombre, les merveilles.

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail : : fin de la 8

Résumé : Un rendez-vous enchanteur

Note : Je l'ai écrite en 2 h environ et c'est inspiré d'un petit moment que j'ai passé avec un ami à moi...

**A l'ombre, les merveilles**

Sam émit un énième soupire et continua de se contempler dans la glace. Elle était ridicule. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle sortait avec un homme ! Et puis, il n'y avait pas de quoi être anxieuse. Sa jupe allait parfaitement avec son petit débardeur bleu assorti à ses yeux. Non, pas de quoi en faire un fromage. Et pourtant, la boule au creux de son estomac ne cessait de la travailler, ses mains moites ne cessaient de se frotter l'une contre l'autre. C'était ridicule.

Elle avait rompu avec Pete, s'était laissé le temps nécessaire pour digérer la mort de son père et avait réussi à vaincre leurs nombreux ennemis. Bref, tout était pour le mieux dans le monde de Samantha Carter.

Alors pourquoi se sentir aussi mal à l'aise ?

S : Je suis ridicule. Totalement ridicule.

Mais non. Simplement angoissée à l'approche de son premier rendez-vous avec Jack O'Neill.

Ce n'était pas qu'il avait sous-entendu une avancée possible entre eux deux mais la jene femme portait beaucoup d'importance à ce moment prévu. Quelque chose dans son regard l'avait profondément émue tandis qu'elle acceptait sa proposition de sa retrouver entre les briefing de SG3 et de SG

pour "passer ses dernières heureus ensemble". Et oui, le général O'Neill abandonnait officiellement ses fonctions le soir même.

L'annonce de ce départ l'avait bouleversée mais elle avait sourit en le félicitant de sa promotion à Washington. Maintenant, quelques semaines plus tard, le colonel Carter s'y était faite et elle était ravie qu'il ait eu l'idée de ce rendez-vous. Après tout, qui sait quand ils pourront se revoir par la suite ? Peut-être des semaines voire des mois s'écouleront avant que leurs regards se croisent à nouveau. Bien sûr, il y avait le téléphone et internet (Daniel avait passé un week end entier à expliquer le fonctionnement d'un certain msn à un général passablement impatient et grincheux) mais ce n'était pas pareil. Non. Ce n'était pas pareil.

Elle éteignit la lumière de la salle de bain et vérifia pour la 118ème fois l'affichage de son réveil seulement cette fois-ci c'était différent : il était bel et bie l'heure de partir.

Croiser le colonel Carter en civil un vendredi après-midi était un fait extrêmement rare et le peu de soldats qui eurent cette chance en profitèrent aisément. Au moins, une chose était sûre, la jupe produisait l'effet esconté. Il ne manquait plus que la bonne personne.

Bonne eprsonne qui apparut au détour d'un couloir devant une Sam rougissante et surprise.

J : Rebonjour Carter.

Elle répondit par un sourire éblouissant alors que la boule dans son estomac disparaissait subitement. Son regard chaud et brillant posé sur elle, aucun stress ne pouvait demeurer et le calme l'emplissait grâce à ce sentiment de sécurité qu'elle ressentait lorsque Jack O'Neill était auprès d'elle.

Les soldats défilant autour d'eux jetaient des coups d'oeils supris au couple et les yeux du général s'assombrirent.

Il lui saisit doucement le bras.

J : Si nous sortions ? Il y a beaucoup trop de curieux ici.

Elle acquiesca de la tête et elle le suivit d'un pas rapide. Son regard fixait le dos de cette gomme qu'elle ne verrait bientôt plus. La boule réapparut et soudainement la réalité du moment surgit dans son esprit jusqu'alors embrouillé d'allégresse envers ce rendez vous, il partait. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait, qu'elle entendait sa voix, son rire, qu'elle sentait le frisson si caractéristique qui la traversait quand il plongeaient ses yeux dans les siens. Un mélange de douleur et de bonheure s'entremêlait en elle alors que son raison, pour une fois en accord avec son coeur, lui dictait de profiter. De tout.

Il s'arrêta devant une issue de secours conduisant à la surface.

J : Après vous Carter.

S : Mais...

J : Je suis le général, je fais ce que je veux.

S : Et s'ils nous cherchent ?

J : Vous avez votre portable ?

Vaincue, elle répondit à nouveau d'un signe de tête et s'engouffra dans le petit conduit, grimpant lentement l'échelle.

Elle devait rêver se répétait-elle mentalement alors qu'elle entendait le bruit de ses pas et des siens sur le métal à quelques mètres en dessous. Elle était en train de sortir de la base par une issue de secours en catimini et qui plus est avec le général ! C'était décidément le rêve le plus étrange qu'elle n'ait jamais fait. En effet, la plupart du temps, les situations étaients plus actives et... plus déshabillées.

Un bruit sourd résonna et un juron s'échappa des lèvres de Sam.

J : Tout va bien Carter ?

S : Oui oui mon général ! On est arrivé !

Elle poussa la trappe responsable d'un mal de crâne sévère et la lumière du jour les éblouit. Elle termina sa progression et attendit son arrivée en se massant le sommet de la tête.

Quelques secondes après, Jack sautait athlétiquement à ses côtés.

J : Ca va aller ? Vous voulez aller à l'infirmerie ?

S : Non non ! Surtout pas !

Il sourit devant son empressement et se dirigea vers un coin de pelouse ombragé par un arbre. Elle le suivit en silence et l'observa s'allonger confortablement. Hésitant légèrement, la jeune fille finit par s'étendre également auprès de lui.

Un sourire serein glissa sur son visage alors qu'elle reposait sur ses avant-bras et rejetait sa tête en arrière. Les paupières closes, elle inspira à plein poumons cette nature qu'elle ne côtoyait que très peu.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Sam s'aperçut qu'il l'observait, le visage tuorné vers elle, à quelques centimètres. Il était proche. Très proche. Trop proche.

Sous la menace de ces lèvres tentantes et de la peur de se voir se jeter sur lui, elle se raissit prétextant un nécessaire plissage de jupe. Il devait parler. Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ? Il n'allait quand même pas passer son temps à la regarder ! Elle sentait le poids de son regard surs son dos et, ne pouvant continuer éternellement son manège, elle dut se rallonger et croiser ce fameux regard.

Jamais Jack O'Neill n'avait été aussi beau. Le soleil éclairait ses traits de mille lumières, reflétant dans ses yeux chocolats. Son air rieur ressortait admirablement bien et c'est alors que Sam fut à nouveau frappée d'une révélation : il était heureux. Mais cet après-midi là, c'était différent. Il semblait heureux d'être... libre. Il semblait autre. Ce n'était plus le militaire autoritaire ou tendre même qu'elle avait connu, c'était... autre.

J : Alors comment va naqui ?

Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'elle commençait à cueillir des bruns d'herbes et à les tripoter.

S : Il va bien ! D'ailleurs, il vous salue !

J : Il me manquera. C'est l'un de mes plus fidèles _compatriotes_. (en français dans le texte)(quoi ??? j'ai le droit de m'amuser non ???)

S : Compatriotes ?

J : J'ai vu le président français le dire à la télé.

Sam éclata de rire et il l'acompagna. Tout naturellement, elle se retourna sur le ventre pour être plus à l'aise.

S : Alors ? Pressé de partir ?

Le colonnel Carter tourna la tête vers son futur-ex-supérieur et parvint tout juste à capter le voile qui traversa ls yeux de celui-ci.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça. C'était venu tout seul, comme çà, sans réfléchir.

Regrettait-elle cette question incongrue ?

Non. Etrangement, la jeune femme avait l'impression qu'aucun regret, aucune gêne ne pouvaient survenir aujourd'hui. Elle se laissait aller. Elle était elle-même.

Elle profitait.

J : J'ai menti.

S : ... Pardon ?

J : Je ne pars pas. Je ne pars pas à Washington.

Sam fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Tout son visage témoignait de l'incompréhension qui l'habitait en cet instant précis.

Jack la laissa réfléchir et digérer la nouvelle en silence, se contentant de poser un regard calme et presque désolé sur elle.

S : Co... Comment ça vous ne partez pas ?

J : Je ne démissionne pas pas du SGC pour un autre poste. Je prends ma retraite.

S : Quoi ? Mais...

La Terre ne tournait plus et le sol s'effondrait. Plus aucune rationnalité en elle.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Non. Elle ne comprenait pas.

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Elle remarqua sa gêne mais, de nouveau, ne comprit pas pourquoi.

J : Sam...

Non seulement elle entendit ce murmure mais elle le sentit également. Il était si proche d'elle que son souffle venait s'écraser sur son visage.

Ses yeux bleus croisèrent les siens.

S : Pourquoi ?

Mais l'émotion qui la submergeait témoignait de l'unitilité de cette question. C'était évident.

Néanmoin, Jack savait que ce qui était tacite ne devait pas le rester. Beaucoup trop de non-dits les liaient.

J : Pour nous.

Le colonel Carter cligna plusieurs fois des paupières alors qu'elle parvenait à suivre, comme si ce n'était pas elle, le chemin de compréhension que ces deux mots tracaient en elle. D'abord, le soulagement de tout ce silence enfin terminé et ensuite le bonheur.

Un énorme sourire que l'on pouvait facilement caractérisé de niais s'afficha sur son visage mais Samantha Carter ne se souciait plus de savoir si elle était ridicule ou pas.

Son corps vint lentement se rapprocher du sien et la jeune femme posa son front contre celui de Jack. Les yeux fermés, ils profitèrent de cette nouvelle sensation créée par leurs souffles mêlés et leur proximité naissante. C'était comme si le passé n'avait jamais été. Ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, leur coeur battant d'un même rythme endiablé mais désormais serein. Et parce que Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser toujours et encore des questions, elle se demanda qui des deux embrassera l'autre le premier. Elle eut très vite la réponse.

Jack plongea soudainement une main dans ses boucles blondes pour approcher son visage plus près et caresser ses lèvres sucrées. La douceur fut très vite remplacée par la fougue de sa langue qui ne désirait qu'une chose : l'autre.

Sam glissa sur lui, heureuse de sentir deux mains chaudes et puissantes parcourir son dos, ses hanches...

Un téléphone sonna.

Ils se séparèrent et elle répondit à contre coeur.

Lorsqu'elle raccorcha, ses yeux affichaient une lueur profondément désolée.

S : Il faut que j'y aille. Felger a... Enfin... Comme d'habitude...

Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur ces lèvres qui étaient maintenant siennes et elle se releva.

S : Et moi qui suis censée être en week end !

J : Ne t'inquiète pas Je prépare le dîner, je vais manger les enfants, je les mets au lit et je t'attends tranquillement.

Sam éclata de rire. Quel magnifique premier rendez-vous !

Juste avant de disparaître par la trappe, elle se tourna vers lui alors qu'il se levait enfin pour l'imiter.

S : Sommes-nous un vieux couple ?

J : Ca dépend. Huit ans pour toi c'est vieux ?

**Fin**

Je n'aime toujours pas ma fin. 


End file.
